


Devotion

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air. It's logical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Art by: Elfqueen55

It comes, slowly, building.

I can feel it, overpowering me.

I do not prevent its occurrence.

I follow through, and embrace the moment.

For he is to be cherished, worshiped.

My devotion is apparent, I love thee, always.

Jim...


End file.
